Second Chance
by Rising from Embers
Summary: Alphabet Soup. Written in the POV of a cat who now has a second chance in life. Will he make the same mistakes, or learn from them?


_**Alphabet Soup**_

**My third challenge for the challenge forum :D Well, now this is about a paragraph of a letter. :D**

"_Always_." she said nosing my pelt. "You'll always be my little kit, even if you're the strongest leader, it's always going to be the greediest kit in my whole life." The kit she was talking about snorted and waved away her mother's tongue.

"Mom! I'm not a kit anymore! I'm an apprentice!" he said smugly to his smaller sister, Lightningpaw.

"I know." she said as she sighed sadly. "But you will always be mine to me."

_Because of you. _I've changed, I've become a while new person. But now, you leave me for him. Him, the two faced son of a traitor. Because of you, I'm never going to be the same. You've changed my life, and I'm not ready for you to walk out of it. And as I stand on this cliff, after pushing Mudstar of the snowy bank and into the rushing currents, I think of you and what would've been, if I didn't do this, and you didn't change your mind. I jump.

Cloud-

Are those clouds I see? Clouds in StarClan? Fluffy white ones? I miss Spotted-dream. I miss Frostmoon. I miss Ace, and I miss Bramblepaw. I miss my mother. She believed in me. But if they were clouds, I'd see them everyday.

Don't -

"Don't tell me what to do, what to say, I'm not a toy to be played around!" I scream. I don't want to forget them, but their chasing me, so I can be born in a new life. But I have to forget everyone except Spotted-dream. The reason of my death.

Envy-

I take a day to think and I explore StarClan. I envy all those who died honorably. Who died like a warrior. One that I never was.

False-

It's false. I know it. Spotted-dream misses me. She misses me dearly. Bramblepaw and Ace, Ace! I don't want to forget her. She wanted me to love her, but in the end I killed myself. I just hope that I'll make the right decisions. It's false. She misses me as much as I do.

Gorge-

I still remember the day when I fell and pushed Mudstar of the gorge. It's not fair. I hope he isn't mad, but you never now. I really want to apologize.

Hope-

They think that if I forget everyone, the hope more people who died like this will come out to be. I'm an experiment. The hope, if I remember Spotted-dream, I'll remember everyone else. Hope is not life dear clan mates.

Individual -

I'm born. But I'm not born to anyone else but my mother. She gasps, because she's never had a kit other than me, who looked so much like me! "Thanks goodness." She whispered. "We've missed you so much Oak-kit." she said, as my life was reborn.

Jumbo-

I look as Oak-kit, through his eyes and I see the largest cat ever. "Hey there." It says in a familiar voice. "Smokeclaw!" I squeal as he looks confused. "How do you know my name?" I smile. He is jumbo sized.

Kin-

My family is so mucho big. Mother has four more new kits, two kits, two apprentices. My kin. I'm been made an apprentice. Exciting! I remember everyone! Because the moment I set my eyes on her, I remembered who made me die and a fierce scowl was on my face the rest of the day.

Love-

"All you need is love." Ace said. She waited for me all this time. She dropped her apprenticeship so she could start anew with me. And this time, I accept. We stay together, and I feel warm, happy and safe.

Marvelous -

Everything is marvelous. I wouldn't change a thing. In one or two moons, maybe less, Ace and I will be warriors! I wouldn't change a thing. See how much I missed!

Name-

"Are you going to change your name?" I ask Ace one day.

She stops chewing. I think. I might. I don't know what to change it to though. Her golden fur shined dimly in the moonlight. I nuzzle her comfortingly.

"How about Honeypaw? Your sweet as honey you know?" I suggested. She smiled and whispered thanks.

Oak-

"You're named after the sturdy Oak tree you know?" Smokeclaw says to me one day. "And after our dead brother, Okapaw." He said as he trailed off looking said. But I only grinned. If only you knew more…..

Please-

Spotted-dream thinks I'm Oakpaw, in which I am. "Please!" she shrieks. "I want to be with you! I love you! I know I've treated you wrongly, but please!" she shrieks louder. I start to say yes, but Ace is there. I'm not going to disappoint her again. "No." I say as a stalk off with Ace, tails twined together, purring softly. "Please." Spotted-dream whispered.

Quiet-

It's so calm and quiet, just the way I like it. "We're almost warriors!" Ace, or the new Honeypaw said excitedly. "It's not quiet anymore." I grumble, as she laughs.

Right-

Can you tell what's wrong and right? Was it right I chose Ace over Spotted-dream? I don't know if it's right anymore. Nothing makes sense. Nothing is wrong, and nothing is right. I'm just so confused.

Star -

The shining stars shine onto Ace's golden pelt. I love her. She's the brightest star in my world, I think. And she's thinking that too, because we whisper, "Star." At the same time.

Thunder-

Thunder rumbles loudly as Honeypaw shrieks. She was never a fan of storms. I calm her down, and I watch her sleep at night until she's asleep. As I leave to go to my own den, she whispered, "No. Stay. I'm scared." As I nod, she dozes off and a watch her sleep.

Ugly-

Spotted-dream is no longer pretty, but now ugly. In my opinion. I've scarred her life and her pride and she will never stand up straight again. I want her, but I need to learn from my mistakes.

Vast-

The world is so vast. Even if it's the camp, it's vast in the kit's eyes. Once you're an apprentice, you think the camp is vast. Then, you're off to the whole territories. It's so vast and it just get's bigger.

Warrior-

Me and Honeypaw are finally warriors. Warriors! I'm Oakstorm and Ace is Honeycloud. I feel proud. Now we're true clan fighters. I wish my first life was this though. But nevertheless, we're warriors together.

Xenoglossy-

I speak a language with my heart. Not even my own mother knows or understands. Not even Smokeclaw or Ace. Not even Bramblepaw.

Yes-

Yes.

The single word that changes everything. Me becoming Honeycloud's mate, becoming a warrior, it's all happening so fast. And as I say yes once more to name my final kit Mudkit, I think back on all the ups and downs in my life.

Zero-

Zero mistakes in my new life. Zero. The beautiful number and as I finally hear Mudstar's forgiveness I have zero sins committed. Zero. I feel zero percent about Spotted-dream who was died to be with Mudstar, and no more kits, for time passes so quickly, they are already apprentices. I have one thing though. My mate, as well as an apprentice of my own.

**Good? Bad? Tell me!**

**~Rising from Embers**


End file.
